Sun-Kissed and Salted Lips
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris and the gang are having some fun at the beach. The sun is bright, sand is warm, and the water is beautiful. All is fun and well until Tris finds herself alone with a certain person, his skin igniting hers with every touch. (one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little one-shot I thought about while waiting to go to the beach-house in less than a week. I'm a little excited to go to the beach, so the beach has been on my brain lol.**

 **This is modern AU**

 **Characters are a little ooc at times to fit plot; Eric isn't as ruthless as he is a cocky prick and Tris isn't as _stiff_**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related themes/characters**

 **Rated M: Strong language/sexual content**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris was walking through the hot sand, the tiny stones scraping against her toes. She squinted in the afternoon sun, her fingertips pulling at the long gray shirt that covered her body. She lingered in the back as Four stabbed the giant umbrella into the sand—his jaw clenched as he twisted the metal rod. She watched Marlene and Christina drape the blanket underneath the umbrella, Uriah and Zeke setting up a few chairs in the shade as Lauren kicked sand at Shauna.

"That umbrella looks a little slanted, Four," Eric sneered—his slate-blue eyes gleaming.

Four glared at him. "You could always help set things up instead of complaining."

Eric shrugged as he peeled his shirt off, Tris' eyes tracing his rippling muscles. "Why would I do the work when I have you to do it for me?" His eyes flashed to Tris, a wicked gleam swimming in his irises.

Tris felt heat crawl up her neck before she shook her head, sitting down on the blanket next to Christina and Marlene. She smiled as Will came up behind her, nudging her shoulder softly. "Want some sunscreen?"

Tris shook her head. "This shirt is fine."

Christina quirked her brow. "You have a bathing suit on under that thing, right?"

Tris nodded. "Yes."

"So then take it off, Stiff," Peter laughed, his dark hair gleaming in the sun. "What's to be embarrassed about?"

Christina narrowed her eyes as her delicate fingers scooped up some sand, Peter cursing as it hit him in the face. "Why don't you shut your stupid mouth, Peter?"

"Why don't you do it for me?" Peter winked.

Will glared daggers as he sat behind Christina, his arms draping across her waist. "How about you all shut up before I drown you," Eric spat, his eyes shut as he lounged in a chair—the sun highlighting his features.

"What? All I was saying is that Tris should join in the fun with everyone," Peter said, his voice light. "Right Four?" Christina had snorted as Will helped her to her feet, the two slinking off hand-in-hand.

Four rolled his eyes before he nudged Tris' shoulder. "My shirt is a little big on you."

Tris shrugged. "So?"

"Tris. Just go in the water or something? Uriah and Marlene are already out there with Molly and Drew—Christina and Will are somewhere."

Tris narrowed her eyes. "You're my brother, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

Four gave her a small smile. "Nope." He shook his head as she huffed, her form sitting in the shade. "Whatever floats your boat, Tris." Four finished rubbing the sunscreen on his skin before he grabbed a green disk and started throwing it back and forth with Zeke.

"Don't be such a baby," Peter mocked as he joined Molly and Drew in the water—their laughter molding to the crashing waves.

Tris was dragging her finger through the sand, watching the tiny particles slip over her skin. She sighed softly, her body going rigid when a loud snort sounded from behind her. She turned around, Eric's cold eyes on her.

"If you're bored, go join your friends."

Tris chewed on her lower lip, casting a quick glance to her friends. They were having fun in the water, their faces smiling as they swam—Christina glaring daggers at Peter after he pushed her under. Tris stifled a laugh, heat coloring her cheeks. "I'm okay."

Eric scoffed. "Why come to a beach if you're going to sit on the sand all day?"

Tris narrowed her eyes, her arms crossing her chest. "You're one to talk. You're just sitting in your chair."

He gave her a wicked smirk. "Is that why you won't go in the ocean?"

"What?" Tris blinked, Eric's form leaning in closer to her.

"I'll make you a deal, Stiff. If I go in, you go in. Deal?" He held out his hand to her, her eyes wide.

She chewed on her lower lip as she mulled it over, his smirk never leaving his lips. Sighing, she grasped his hand—a small gasp on her tongue as his warmth tingled through her veins. "Deal."

She stood up slowly, her eyes trying to look anywhere but at his toned body. "You're going to have to take off that shirt," he said as she began to walk out from under the umbrella.

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just lose the shirt, You have a suit underneath it. And apply sunscreen." He exhaled through his nose as he put the white lotion on his own skin, Tris watching his movements.

Tris inhaled sharply as she removed the shirt, her skin prickling at the crisp breeze that rolled over her. She looked at herself, her red and black bikini stark against her skin. She crossed her arms over her chest, cursing Christina for buying her such a revealing garment. "Can I use the sunscreen?"

He gave her a wide grin while holding the container out to her. She went to grab it when he snatched it back, her brows furrowed. "I can't reach my back. I'll do yours if you do mine." Tris stared at him, his lips twitching up at the ends as her throat ran dry. She nodded softly, her heart drumming up her throat as she held out her palm. He poured the lotion on her hand, the sunscreen cold against her skin. She looked at him, quirking her brow.

"Are you going to turn around?"

"Pushy, are we?" he laughed as he faced the other way. She bit her lip as she rubbed the lotion between her hands before lathering his skin. She felt him shiver beneath her touch, something swirling in her lower stomach.

She spread the suncreen down his back, her fingers running over his smooth skin. Almost smooth skin. Her fingertips graced a few scars here and there, his breath hitching as she traced a long one that twisted over his right hip. "Sorry," she muttered, rubbing the substance into his skin until it was glistening. She sighed, stepping up on her tip-toes to reach his shoulders—huffing when the tips of her fingers barely skimmed the top of his back. His laughter vibrated through her, her stomach doing flips. "Well, it's not my fault you're unusually tall."

He peered at her over his shoulder, his silvery-blue eyes gleaming. "Unusually tall?" She huffed, her eyes narrowed. "I think you're just tiny." He let another chuckle escape his lips before he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Shorty. Give my shoulders a lovely massage." He lowered himself down, crouching over the blanket.

"Ass," Tris muttered under her breath as she rubbed the rest of the sunscreen onto his shoulders, his muscles rippling underneath her fingertips. She smoothed her hands down, skimming over his biceps before backing away. "All done," she sighed as she squeezed the cold lotion on her hands and began to rub it over her arms.

She chewed on her lower lips as she massaged the sunscreen into her skin, her fingers skimming over her chest and neck before trailing down her stomach—Eric's eyes on her. She shifted so that she could lather her legs, her eyes darting up to him for a fleeting moment—his silvery-blue irises locked on her. She swallowed hard, her eyes staring at the glob of suncreen on her palms as she looked over her shoulder—a sigh on her tongue.

She gasped as his hands gripped hers, his fingers scraping the lotion onto his palms—her skin tingling from his touch. "What are—"

He quirked his peirced brow at her, a smirk on his lips. "I said I would do your back, didn't I?" Her breath hitched in her throat as she blinked at him. "Turn around, Stiff."

She turned slowly, her eyes watching the waves swallow the sand as he spread his hands down her back. She shivered, the sunscreen cold on her skin as his fingers radiated warmth. His hands smoothed over her back slowly, his fingers tracing every inch of her skin. She chewed on her lower lip as he massaged her lower back, her eyes fluttering shut as his fingertips kneaded her muscles.

He worked his way back up, his fingers rubbing her shoulders softly. Tris couldn't help but lean back, a moan dying in her throat as his fingers traced down her arms. She turned around slowly, her stomach churning at how he was just staring at her—eyes like steel. "Thanks," she whispered as his hand reached up to caress her cheek. "What are—"

He gave her a wry grin. "You don't want to get sunburn on your face, do you?" She swallowed hard, shaking her head softly as his fingertips rubbed the sunscreen over her cheekbones.

Tris inhaled sharply when his hand left her face, her cheeks tingling from his touch. "Thanks," she repeated, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Come on, Stiff. Let's get in the water." Eric started to make his way towards the ocean, his eyes peering to Tris over his shoulder—the sun kissing his skin as she melted in those silvery-blue irises of his.

They stepped through the hot sand, their breaths hitching as the cold water met their toes. "It's so cold," Tris whispered.

"You think?" Tris glared at Eric, his smirk gracing his lips.

She rolled her eyes before wading in, her arms clutching to her body as the cold water seeped to her bones. She was dimly aware of Eric trailing behind her, his body shaking much like her own.

The water was warm by now, the sun igniting the waves as Tris' body became used to the temperature. She was having fun, she had to admitt. Christina and Will had left the water a little while ago, leaving Tris with Peter and his friends as Eric glared at Lauren.

"Why are you giving me the stink-eye?" Lauren asked sweetly.

Eric snorted. "That is the third time you've spashed me in the face with ocean water. Do it again and I will—" He stopped mid-sentence as another wave of dark-blue water crashed over his face—his eyes glowering at Lauren. "You're so fucking dead!"

Lauren let out a shrill laugh as she tried to swim away, Eric's arms wrapping around her waist. She let out a shriek before he took her down—the pair disappearing beneath the waters.

"Think he killed her?" Molly snickered.

Tris rolled her eyes as Peter splashed Molly in the face with water. "Don't be so dumb," he said, his tone mocking.

Molly snorted as she splashed him back, the water pelting Tris in the face. She glared at Molly, the other girl shrugging her shoulders before floating on her back. "Watch it," Tris snapped—dimly aware of a small splash sounding from behind her.

"Awww, the Stiff was having fun in the water. What's the matter? Your boyfriend flirting with another girl?" Peter beamed at her and Tris glowered back, her skin boiling.

"What—" she began but couldn't finish before a strangled shriek bubbled up her throat—her skin prickling as the cold air encased her. She barely registered her body rising in the air, strong hands gripping her skin, before she was swirling in the dark water. Her body twisted about, her heart drumming up her throat, before she broke the surface—a gasp on her tongue. "What the fuck?"

She floated on the water, spitting out the salt that entered her mouth as Lauren and Peter cackled, their heads thrown back. Eric was beaming, his eyes bright and body shaking with laughter. "That was the best!" Lauren yelled, her body bobbing up and down.

"Your face! Tris, that was priceless," Peter choked out, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

Tris huffed, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at Eric. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a priss," he cooed.

"I'm not." She swam closer to him, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as her hands clutched to his shoulder—a strong wave crashing into her. His hands gripped her waist, her body molding to his as she clung to him. She took a shaky breath, heat coloring her cheeks before she scooted away. "I'm going to get you back." She watched his pupils dilate, his eyes darkening to a stormy-gray color—her stomach tightening.

* * *

Tris was sitting on her bed, watching the ocean through her window. _So beautiful,_ she thought as she stifled a yawn. She was ready to lay down and drift to sleep when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Tris snapped forward, her feet padding to the window. She peered out, watching a dark form walk down the beach. Tris narrowed her eyes, huffing when she saw the maze tattoos on his arms.

Without thinking much about it, she stalked outside—her arms wrapping around herself as the cold breeze encased her skin. She stumbled along after Eric, the sand cool against her toes.

"Eric!" Tris called when they were a good distance from the beach-house—his eyes snapping back to her.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up, his eyebrow raised. "What are you doing, Stiff?"

She huffed as she stood in front of him. "I could ask you the same question."

He rolled his eyes before laying down on the sand, his head resting on his arms. "Can't a guy enjoy a late-night stroll by the ocean?"

Tris rolled her eyes as she laid down next to him, her head turning to face him. "Do you want to be alone?"

A small laugh escaped his lips. "You ask me that after you've already made yourself comfortable?" He smirked as heat colored her cheeks. "Can't sleep?"

She chewed on her lip. "I was about to sleep when I saw you walking out here."

He turned to face her, exhaling through his nose. "And you decided to join me instead of sleep?" She nodded sheepishly. "I am honored, Stiff."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She laughed as she scooped up a handful of sand—pegging it at him.

He glared at her. "Don't start something you can't finish."

She jutted her chin out. "Who says I can't finish?" She gulped as she watched his eyes darken before his glare returned, another scoop of sand hitting him on his face.

"Tris."

"What?" she asked, mocking innocence.

"Watch it," he warned—a low growl sounding from his throat as another blast of sand pegged his cheek. "That's it."

Tris giggled as he tackled her, the force spinning them down the small hill they had perched on. Their bodies molded together as they tumbled down the beach, the sand cold and damp as they came to a slow stop—Eric's form hovering above her. He grinned at her as he pinned her down—his hands encasing her thin wrists. "Get off of me, you weigh a ton!" Tris writhed beneath him—her breath hitching as the water skimmed past her shoulders. "It's so cold!"

"I know it is," Eric whispered, his body nestled between her legs. "You shouldn't have started a losing fight, Tris."

Tris glared at him as he smirked at her. "I was getting you back for earlier."

"Earlier?"

She huffed, her eyes narrowed. "Yeah. When you dunked me in the ocean."

"I don't recall." He beamed at her, his eyes gleaming. "Maybe we should refresh my memory."

"What?" Tris barely had enough time to register what was happening as Eric hauled her body up, his smirk widening. "No!" she cried as her body flung into the cold water, her shriek dying in her throat as the cold seeped into her bones. "Eric!"

He let out a loud laugh as he fell back on the sand, his eyes widening as she stalked out of the water. "Stay away from me! You look like a drowned rat!"

Tris huffed as she drew closer. "I just want a hug," she cooed as she flung herself on top of him—her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her soaked body to his.

He growled low in his throat, their smiles faltering as her body was pressed flush against his. She watched his pupils blow out before he flipped them over, his body pinning her to the ground. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

Tris swallowed hard as he rocked into her, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Eric," she whispered before he crashed his lips to hers.

Their mouths molded together, his tongue dancing with hers as his hands snaked up her body—fingertips removing her soaked shirt. "This has to go," he whispered against her lips, her body prickling as the cold air caressed her skin. His fingers worked her shorts down, another growl escaping his lips as he looked at her naked form below him. "No underwear?"

Tris gave him a wicked smirk, shrugging her shoulders before he crashed his lips to hers—the rustle of fabric blending with the gentle crashing of the waves.

One hand encased her wrists above her head as the other rubbed down her body—his fingers massaging her lower lips before dipping in. Tris moaned softly, arching into him as he nibbled on her neck—his teeth grazing her skin. He worked in two fingers, pumping in and out as he stroked her bundle of nerves—a sharp cry on her tongue. He pulled back as he rubbed his throbbing member along her slit—his eyes locked on hers. "You're so beautiful," he said as he lined himself with her—his lips molding to hers as he entered her.

He let her wrists go as he waited for her to adjust, his lips dusting over hers until she bucked her hips up—rolling them to him. He began to rock inside her, his teeth nipping her lower lip. Tris moaned, her nails raking down his back as she leaned closer to him. "Don't fucking go slow," she whispered by his ear, a shiver running through him.

He pulled all the way out before plunging back in, grunting with each thrust. The sand scraped against her skin as she bucked her hips to meet each thrust, his warmth tingling on her skin as the cold breeze washed over her. Her moans caught in her throat as he moved inside her, his finger rubbing her bundle of nerves furiously. "Fall apart from me," he whispered, her moans bubbling from her throat in time with the ocean.

She pulled closer to him, her nails digging into his skin. A hiss escaped his lips as he pumped harder and faster, her walls clamping down around him. She bit on his shoulder as her body grew rigid, spasming on the sand. She laid her head back, moans falling from her lips as he continued to move inside her—his fingers working her clit. He watched her face as she rode out her bliss—heavy-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, and slightly parted lips.

His orgasm was fast approaching as he gripped her hips—fingers threatening to leave bruises. He was pumping hard—his thrusts more erratic as her name fell form his lips. She continued to meet his thrusts, her moans breathy as he spilled inside her.

He rolled off of her, pulling her to his body. Tris laid her head in the crook of his neck, his chin on the top of her head ad her fingers played with his chest hair. "I've wanted to do that for a while," Eric said, his voice as light as the wind.

"Really?"

Tris pulled back to look at him, his eyes already on her—more silver than blue. "Really."

Tris smirked at him beofre connecting their lips—electricity shooting through her veins. "How come you've never made a move?"

The rumble from his laugh vibrated to her core. "I never thought I'd actually get you."

"Why?" She puffed out her lower lip a little, her head tilted slightly.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Because I'm an asshole and you don't seem like the asshole-loving type."

Tris swallowed hard. "Love?"

"Don't twist my words, Stiff."

Tris snorted. "You _are_ an asshole." She smacked his chest when he tried to get up, a small smirk on his lips. "But I like it."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Eric mocked, his eyes glaring daggers as she smacked his chest again—his hand catching hers. "Stop that."

"I don't do crushes," Tris snorted—eyes narrowed. "Stop acting like a jerk and I'll stop hitting you."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Well, then you really like me."

"Do I?"

"Uh-huh," Eric said as he straddled her again, his hands pinning hers above her head. "You do."

"What if I say I don't?"

Eric growled low in his throat as he ghosted his lips over hers, smirking at how her body arched into him. "I'd call bullshit."

Tris huffed, her mouth opened to speak before he captured her lips in his—tasting like warmth and salt. Eric molded his lips to hers—tongues dancing together as their moans mixed with the crashing waves of the ocean.

* * *

 **That was fun to write. :)**

 **I know they were a little ooc, but it wasn't overly fluffy (i don't think it was fluffy at all) whatever...plot.**

 **Anyway, follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
